Ignored
by slythgoddess64
Summary: Hermione Granger is a little confused about what she wants. Her perspective, she's ignored by her friends unintentionally and Malfoy notices. first story. DMHG, M later.
1. Chapter 1

Stepping out onto the train platform, Hermione did what she did best. She watched. She saw happy students stepping onto the train and turning around one more time to say goodbye to their overbearing parents. She saw young, unsure children giving one last long hug as their parents whispered in their ears that everything was going to be ok. What was she doing? She wasn't exactly sure she knew, but then again in real life she never did. It was fine to get lost in her little studying world after school when she had nothing to do and her best friends chose each other over her, but when she was in public she had to put on a brave face and move along. Never let true emotions slow you down, and be sure they never can come back to bite you in the ass.

"Oof, wow, sorry there mudblood! Can't believe my clumsiness knocked you over in front of everyone! And on the first day of school too…" said Draco Malfoy sarcastically.

Unfortunately, there was one person able to make her truly angry. Luckily she could keep her head in this kind of a situation, although it's kind of hard to plan for the future when your trying to make an asshole as embarrassed as you are.

"Oh and by the way, nice panties. Are they for someone special?" laughed Malfoy, although his eyes looked a tad darker and his pupils a bit dilated.

'I can't believe it just got worse!' thought Hermione. 'I defiantly should have seen that coming…I mean I'm wearing a skirt for God's sake!'

"Enjoy it while you can Malfoy, because I'm sure these are the only pair of mine you will ever see," she said angrily as she stood up and brushed herself off. "So you can just kiss my ass!"

"Ouch! You really got me. Oh, and Granger, you are going to regret you ever said that."

DAMN.

After climbing onto the train—pressing the bottom of her skirt to her thighs so no one else could get a flash of her lacy thong boy-shorts—she made her way through the train looking for another 7th year Gryffindor.

"HERMIONE!"

Suddenly, she found herself being squeezed by an overexcited Ginny Weasley while Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stood beaming down at her (although Ron's face was bright pink as well). Unfortunately, Hermione and her two oldest friends were quite different in height. Standing at 5'5" she was quite short compared to their over 6' stature. Of course Ginny was 5'7", leaving Hermione to be the shortest of the group and the easiest to be looked over.

When everyone had hugged Hermione and told her how great she looked, Harry said, "Its pretty crowded, lets go to our compartment." And with that the group made its way down the hall without checking to see whether or not she was following. Sighing, Hermione began to follow her friends thinking about how long of a year it was going to be.

"Poor Granger, not even her best friends care to wait for her," Malfoy's voice echoed down the hallway, and Hermione realized that having Malfoy around would make life even worse.

Suddenly, she felt strong, slender arms turn her around. Before she had time to gasp, a hot mouth caressed her lips for a moment, silky hair brushing her forehead. "Watch your back bookworm," Malfoy murmured into her ear, and turned around. Malfoy was in his compartment with all his Slytherin friends before Hermione could collect herself enough to respond.

"Come on Hermione!" Ron yelled down the train hallway. Fuck, this year is going to be a lot more complicated than I thought. And with that she followed after Ron rubbing her lips with her fingers gently as she tried to get her emotions and thoughts under control.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS, MUCH APPRECIATED)

By the time the train pulled up in front of Hogwarts Hermione had realized that she didn't want a relationship, she's barely comfortable when her friends listen to her opinions. Sure she can speak in front of her class or talk to her classmates about random shit that's gone on in her life, but one on one with DRACO MALFOY was not something she could handle. So after deciding to basically ignore Malfoy for the rest of the year, Hermione began to think about how to get more attention.

Walking into the entrance hall Hermione realized just how surreal this year was going to be. As a seventh year, she obviously had gotten Head Girl and was sure some Ravenclaw was going to get Head Boy considering her fellow Gryffindor weren't bragging their asses off about being made Head.

"Welcome back students of Hogwarts! I know all of you have had a lot to think about over the past summer concerning the war. I hope this year we can promote house relations due to increased hostility I feel will disrupt this year's academics and social standings. Therefore not only do I present our Head Boy Draco Malfoy and Head Girl Hermione Granger," Dumbledore held up a hand to subdue the applause (and hisses) that followed, "but I also would like to use this time to announce a Halloween Ball for all 6th and 7th years." After the cheers had died down, Dumbledore continued his speech. Although Hermione blocked most of it out until he said something concerning the ball once again. "I would like all the students attending the ball to stay after the feast to hear the rules, but now let's begin the feast!"

Smiling as the other members of her house congratulated her, Hermione began to wonder how she could possibly avoid Malfoy if he was living with her. Having taken the liberty of researching the Head position, she learned that the Head Boy and Girl share a common room, each have their own room, and share a bathroom.

Fuck shit ass bitch! Now I have to spend my nights being ignored in the Gryffindor common room until curfew or locked in my room. And how am I going to patrol if I am partnered with him! Or what if I accidentally walk in on him in the bathroom, or he walks in on me with a guy-

"As for the ball," Dumbledore began, "seeing how unhappy some of the students were at the Wizards Ball in fourth year, we have decided upon a new approach. All students must be in costume, and we will vote for the theme of the ball." As the teenagers began to look around unsure how to react, Dumbledore continued with twinkling blue eyes. "So that all of you have a good time, you will have a mask spelled onto your face so that no one knows your true identity. I'll leave you with your thoughts, good night."

As the students stood up and headed towards their common rooms, Hermione began to think about the problems this ball presented with growing dread. She needed to find a costume, a date, and learn how to grind without embarrassing herself or those around her. As head she would also be working with Malfoy probably on decorations, coming up with a theme, and recruiting others to help them.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy follow me and I will show you your rooms. You will need to come up with a password that both of you agree on, and I will owl you on your duties concerning the ball."

They arrived in front of their portrait of a lake. There was a weeping willow with its branches hanging into the water, and a rock with a mermaid relaxing against it, singing, with the full moon overhead. It was one of those hauntingly beautiful pictures that you can never quite remember, but you always think about how breathtaking it was. "I'll leave you two to come up with a password, if you both say it at the same time the door will open. If you want to change your password, tell the mermaid and then say the new one at the same time. Good luck and good night." And with that Dumbledore turned and left, leaving Hermione to think back on the moment that morning when she decided to 'go crazy' and wear sexy underwear.

"If I let you decide the password do you promise not to bother me anymore?" Hermione blurted out.

"Sure. But only if we use…Draco Malfoy makes me wet." Malfoy replied, smirking.

Closing her eyes and reminding herself that the faster they decide, the faster she can go up to her room. "Fine, but won't it be weird when you say that?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. On the count of three…1, 2, 3."

"Draco Malfoy makes me wet."

As the door swung open it dawned upon Hermione that she had to say that whenever she let her friends in, and there was not a chance in hell that he was actually going to leave her alone.

God damn it.

"Now how about we do something about all the sexual tension we have between us?" Malfoy said, looking her up and down.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well you did just admit that I make you wet, and now I'm offering to make you happy."

"Can you just fucking lea—"

And with that he kissed her once again. This time Draco began to run his tongue over her lips, and nibble at her bottom lip. Resisting the urge to moan, Hermione tried to push him off, really she did, but instead he just pushed her against the rough stone wall and ran his large hands up and down her body. Her mouth slowly opened, and he forced his tongue into her mouth. Draco pinched and twisted her nipple once, and as she moaned he backed away, tugging once roughly on her swollen lower lip. With that he turned around and went upstairs to his room.

Standing there feeling shell shocked, Hermione leaned against the cool wall. When she heard the shower turn on and a yelp, she giggled once. Once she felt she had her body under control, she went up the stairs to find her room.


	3. Chapter 3

As common sense returned to her, Hermione became angrier and angrier. "I mean who the fuck does he think he is?!" she murmured as she wandered absentmindedly past paintings on the staircase. Reaching the top of the staircase, she paused and looked blindly around for a sign as to which direction her room was. "Password, please," a portrait said at the left end of the miniature corridor. Hermione jumped and exclaimed, "Sweet Circe!" The portrait gave a shrug and opened outwards so that Hermione could enter. "I see I'm going to have a problem with passwords this year," she mumbled as she walked through the door. She found the bed of her dreams and flopped onto the middle of it, grabbed Crookshanks, and went to sleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up with a dazed smile on her lips wondering how the day would unfold. Thinking back to the day before, she forced the smile away and began to wonder about her classes. Hermione got dressed and turned her mind to the one safe subject she knew—school. No matter how bad she looked in the school uniform, getting praise for her wits and high marks for her wisdom got her the attention high she needed (if only for a short amount of time). Braiding her hair as she walked down the stairs to the common room, she began to wonder if she was going to get another lusty kiss. Fortunately or unfortunately, Malfoy had already left, leaving her with her thoughts of class and friends as she walked to breakfast. Following the crowd of her schoolmates, Hermione made her way into the Great Hall to face what ever awaited her there. As always it was hectic, kids were screaming and friends were shouting to each other across tables. Scanning the benches for her closest friends, she made her way to the Gryffindor table.

Ginny greeted her and began to chat with her as Hermione sat down. Hermione relaxed into the flow of the conversation and was soon laughing and relating stories of her own. But when Harry and Ron came in, the conversation filled with more and more comments from the boys and less from her. She had learned long ago that this was the dynamic of their friendship because Ginny was the more outgoing girl in the group, and the two boys had grown to love her comments more than Hermione's. Slowly, she dropped out of the conversation altogether, deciding to stop listening because their obliviousness was annoying her. A sense of complete calm overwhelmed her, and so with mixed feelings of depression and detachment, Hermione began to observe the other students at Hogwarts. All the Gryffindors seemed unchanged, maybe a little more mature but little else. Instead, she turned her attention to the Slytherin. The seemed so self involved, there conversations so basic. Continuing her line of thinking, Hermione realized she had never heard a Slytherin give out one personal fact about himself, except for Pansy showing her feelings for Malfoy—all the time. Startled, Hermione realized that as she grew older, her conversations had become like that until she was almost shielding her thoughts. She did tend to blurt meaningless personal facts about herself to catch her companions' attention and to start up a conversation, but all the deep, profound facts about her were kept deep down inside. Hermione Granger only reflected upon the true, meaningful characteristics or experiences she had had late at night or when she was all alone. Continuing along this track, as her mind tended to wander down this path; Hermione knew that her thoughts would become too deep to be addressed in such a public place.

Suddenly, Hermione jumped. Harry had been shaking her shoulder for a while. "Hermione, come on! You of all people should know that being 10 minutes late for your first class of the year won't lead to good first impressions. If you want to skip, at least wait for the second day," Harry said. Hermione nodded silently, grabbed her bag, and the trio made their way towards their first class.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm not sure, but I'll try and work on another story maybe if I get stuck. Don't worry, there will be more from me (just in case anyone else was worried lol).**

* * *

Exhausted, Hermione stood up from her desk as the teacher dismissed them from the last class of the day. Looking forward to nice long bath, Hermione began the long trek back to her room. Waving to old classmates in the hall, she plastered a fake smile on her face. Finally making it to her room she scrambled to remember her password as images of a hot bubble baths flooded her mind. "ALL I WANT TO DO IS TAKE A NICE LONG BATH! THAT'S ALL I ASK!" she began to yell. It was also just at that moment Malfoy decided to make his entrance. Turning red but attempting to fix the thought of relaxation in her mind, Hermione began to ask Malfoy for some help while keeping her ego intact, "Please, PLEASE let me in! Tell me the password or something! AND STOP SMILING, I NEED MY 'ME TIME.'" Instead, Malfoy smirked and turned his despicable self toward the portrait and _**whispered**_ (!) the password. Slipping inside, he winked at her and began to hum the rubber ducky song. AN: I know, the magic world has really begun to mix with muggle culture…deal with it.

"Fuck," Hermione whispered, still wanting to keep a shred of her dignity as one of the leaders of her school. _Alright, let's think back to last night, I was tired and Malfoy was horny—what a surprise. He tried to get me to agree to an embarrassing phrase. Hmm, Draco Malfoy makes me, Draco Malfoy makes me, WHAT THE FUCK DOES DRACO MALFOY MAKE ME?_ Hermione thought. "Draco Malfoy makes me WET! Ha, now I remember!" Hermione yelled triumphantly.

"Umm hey Hermione…Is this a bad time?" Ron asked, sounding both bemused and slightly worried. It seems she had not noticed Harry, Ginny, and Ron coming up behind her. Groaning, she began to laugh at just how awkward the moment was. Her friends slowly began to join in until the mermaid began to clear her throat loudly, and ask if she could close the door. Apologizing, the quartet rushed into the head common room. As the laughter died away, Hermione became aware of her friends exchanging glances.

"Listen Hermione, I know we haven't really talked about Malfoy yet, but we just wanted you to know that we're here if you ever want to complain," Harry said. _Of course Harry plays the blunt card about something he wants me to do; now the question is what is he building up to with this little pity party they're throwing for me? _Hermione thought suspiciously. "The thing is, we also came here to tell you about a little happy surprise. Umm, I'm going out with Ginny," Harry forced out in a rush.

"And I asked Lavender out, and she said yes!" Ron added obliviously. Everyone paused to see how she would react; Ron with an excited smile and expectant look, Ginny beaming with her accomplishment on getting Harry, and Harry with a nervous half smile on his face. Taking a deep breath, Hermione thought quickly. _I already don't spend much time with them, I live in a different part of the castle, we barely talk at breakfast, and I hardly know what's going on with them. But still, I knew something like this was coming, and not that much is going to change. Plus, they'll have more problems we can talk about…Hopefully. Now I'll be left alone. I'll die as an old spinster! Whatever, not the time, plus I'll always have my cats if I'm a cat lady._

"Great, I'm so happy for all of you! I guess we'll just have to make more of an effort to talk to each other. We'll have more problems to talk about anyway," Hermione said. At this everyone chuckled, and began to say their good byes. She gave them each a kiss on the cheek and waved as they left. Once everyone was gone, she flopped on a couch and heaved a big sigh. Closing her eyes, she began to relax. That is, until she heard bare feet padding along the wood floor. Since she was feeling so tired and relaxed Hermione dropped her guard slightly. "Oh how I wish SOMEONE would give me a nice long foot massage!"

Hermione felt the other end of the couch go down as new weight was added to the cushions. She opened one eye and then the other to look at the smirking blonde man staring down at her. It occurred to Hermione just how naïve a move that was, allowing him to sit on a couch with her. Bracing herself for what ever might come, she closed her eyes to shield herself. Instead of a kiss, she found her upper body being tugged upwards and forced into the sitting position. Then she felt two hard objects thud onto a more private area. Her eyes immediately popped open. Opening her mouth and looking she found two feet in her lap. "You got to give some to get some, if you know what I mean," Malfoy said with a smirk and a saucy wink. Groaning, Hermione tried to get up, but found herself pinned to the couch by surprisingly strong legs.

"Looks like it takes more thigh work than I thought to ride a broom," she said with a giggle. "Fine but you owe me one too." Poor Hermione, not remembering that in all her years spent with Harry and Ron, not once had that promise held up.

But she got to work massaging his feet as Malfoy relaxed. Her mind began to wander after a couple minutes, and she began to think about their little kiss the night before. Finding herself getting turned on, she began to study a safer subject. Malfoy's feet. But of course she began to realize how big they were, and the bigger the foot the bigger the sock. "BLEH!" she yelled trying to force images of his dick out of her mind. She threw off his feet and sprinted up the stairs. Dimly she registered the sound of a man falling off the couch, but she didn't have time to worry about that new problem. Finally remembering where her room was, she ran in front of the door and stood for a moment puzzling once again over her password. Hearing someone crashing up the stairs, she yelled, "Sweet Circe!" The door swung open, and without a moment to lose (or try to memorize the password) Hermione ran into her room and swore not to leave until morning or the images that became increasingly pornographic stopped attacking her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

After suffering through a few weeks worth of funny looks from a Mr. Draco Malfoy, Hermione began to feel a little hollower inside than she had been feeling before. She began to spend more time in the Gryffindor common room until she finally realized that it was not her friends that she missed so much—not that they actually gave her _any_ of their time now that their love lives had begun to bloom—but the attention of a certain **man**. The problem is, lusting after a guy isn't the same as having a guy lust after you. Much more outside her comfort zone to have an attractive man actually notice her. Hermione likes attention, but doesn't like to be the center of attention. Deciding that studying was the only solace from all the stupid conflicts her friends were having, Hermione used her time in the Gryffindor common room to study when no one was talking to her. Finally she realized that studying in her old common room wasn't helpful was a big step for Hermione, but she felt she would soon be ready to brave her new common room. By the middle of October—the first time she realized the head bathroom had two different bubble spigots and the common room had a fire lit in the fireplace 24/7 during the winter—Hermione knew she was ready to get to know her new home a little better…starting with her common room. Hermione spent a week sleeping and studying in the head common room, leaving only for meals and classes. All the extra time spent investigating her common room gave Hermione a chance to check out the gorgeous bathroom fixtures, and spread out all her products. That Friday night she filled up the tub, dumping sweet smelling aromatic bubbles from 2/3 of the spigots. Once her enormous bath was steaming, she slipped off her bathrobe and stepped in. The water was so hot she had to force her breath out in bursts when she realized she was holding it. Gasping, she slowly eased herself into the tub although she felt a little light headed. Relaxing, she tried to read a book as she floated in her bathwater. As she read her eyes began to hurt and itch; Hermione started rubbing her eyes, closing them for longer and longer intervals. The lock popped, and part of Hermione's mind awoke. Remembering that she was sleeping in the bathtub, thus breaking a rule enforced by her mother since she began taking baths, she forced her eyes open so as to convince her mother that she was awake. "It's ok, I'm up. Look I'm getting out of the tub right now!" Hermione said blearily. As she attempted to stand up in a tub much deeper than her childhood bathtub, her already shaky legs gave out and her head throbbed. She felt dizzy, peering down a black tunnel she saw her mother's annoyed face looking down at the bathtub Hermione was raised in as if on TV. For a while, she heard her mother's fuzzy voice yelling at her. Piercing pains in her arms and a few fingers, as well as a distant man's voice screaming at her.

"HERMIONE, WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! GET UP! STOP WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE TRYING TO PULL AND GET The FUCK UP! GOD DAMN IT, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Malfoy was screaming at her from the doorway. Hermione also was woken by screams, which she later realized were coming from her.

"Wha—Why's the water red? Who's bleeding? Am I bleeding?" Hermione asked hoarsely. She was getting more panicked by the second, but was too tired to yell. "Malfoy do something. You have to help me…" she said dazedly.

Malfoy's eyes were darting to and fro, as if looking around the bathroom for an answer. Finding no one to help him, he seemed to make a snap decision. He strode over to the bath where Hermione was quickly losing blood and growing fainter by the minute. Turning her over so he could pick her up more easily, he saw why there was so much blood in the water. A piece of bone had pierced the skin on Hermione's left forearm, and her other arm was sticking out at a sick angle. Continuing to curse under his breath, Malfoy scooped her up carefully. His common sense kicked in, and he put her in a full body bind to prevent her from hurting herself then levitated her carefully. Wrapping her in a towel carefully, Draco Malfoy began one of the longer and more stressful journeys he ever had to make to Madame Pomfrey (including the time Hermione punched him)...


	6. Chapter 6

When Malfoy finally reached the Hospital Wing he was exhausted. His nerves were shot, he had broken out in a cold sweat to match the unconscious Hermione, and he was ready to drop his charge on the floor and bolt. He gave Madame Pomfrey the count of three to come help him, so he yelled for her and started counting. 3….2…..1…..0! He turned to leave and caught sight of Hermione floating in midair, dripping blood and water, and for some reason he gave the mediwitch another moment to answer his calls.

"Mr. Malfoy what _is_ the problem?! It's past curfew; everyone here is asleep!" Pomfrey whispered furiously coming out of her chambers.

"I know that, obviously I wouldn't come here this late just to be a pest—that's what class time is for anyway," he said with a smirk, "look who's behind me." And with that he took a step to the right and waited for the gasp he knew was coming.

"Sweet Merlin!" Madame Pomfrey whispered with a sharp intake of breath. Snapping into action, she took out her wand. She levitated Hermione to a bed, checked her injuries using spells to tell her the broken bones, and summoned the necessary potions (and a whole lot of skelegrow). When she heard Malfoy take an uncertain step she flapped a hand at him and murmured something about chairs. Realizing that the witch had mistaken his step backwards as a question of where to sit near Hermione, he began to prepare himself for a night in an uncomfortable chair in the hospital.

At about four in the morning—five hours of bone regrowth and quite a few painkillers later—Draco Malfoy found himself being shaken awake. "Get up you, it's time," Hermione slurred.

Hermione was feeling dazed, numb, and all she could see was a blonde man sitting near by that could turn the pain creeping into the edges of her mind into pleasure. Sparing a glance towards Madame Pomfrey's chambers, Hermione pulled Malfoy onto her bed. Sensing that he was about to question her, she put up a silencing charm with Malfoy's wand that she found on her nightstand and shushed him. Giggling, she began to tease his lips with her own, nibbling at the top of his lower lip until it was swollen. She bit his bottom lip and stretched it, pulling it towards her and into her mouth. She sucked his lip for a few seconds, nibbled it, and then let it snap back. He was beginning to respond although he knew she was drugged up. His tongue began to hypnotically stroke the sensitive roof of her mouth, until he could feel her wetness. She wanted to make him squirm, and he was too dazed to do anything but let her take the lead. Hermione moved along his jaw line kissing, until she reached the sensitive spot behind his ear. As he shivered, she began to run her tongue down his neck. She popped the buttons off his shirt, all the while grinding against him. He began to moan, and she started licking around his nipple. She added suction, while she twisted the other one. Quickly loosing interest, she continued down the line of hair that she knew would lead her right where she wanted. As she licked her way down his moans got louder, gathering from the other sleeping kids in the hospital that weren't looking up that their noise was silenced. Finding what she wanted, Hermione smiled and licked her lips like a predator. Malfoy closed his eyes and prepared for torture. First she breathed hot, wet gasps on the broad head of his dick, wondering the best way to approach this blow job. When she flicked the tip of the reddening head Malfoy gasped and moaned deep in his throat. She gave his dick an open mouth kiss, placing her lips over the top just until they reached the ridge between the head and the shaft. Then she sucked long and hard. He tried to buck his hips farther into her mouth, but she held him down. She released the head and began working her way down the shaft with her tongue coated in saliva, leaving a wet trail down the soft underside. Then she returned to the top and opened her mouth. She grabbed his balls and played with them a tad, warning him that if he moved she would hold him down any way necessary. Hermione began to take his dick in her mouth all the way, deep-throating him until she took him almost all the way in. She moaned and began to murmur dirty things about how she wanted him to take her from behind, she wanted to be titty fucked, up the ass, everything, all the while keeping her voice low. As the vibrations around his dick increased, so did her rubbing his sack. He did his best not to thrust, but every once and a while he would lose control and do a shallow thrust down her throat—she would make a teasing laugh that would leave him gasping for breath. He was grasping the sheets trying so hard not to cum as she began to move her head up and down, flicking her tongue at the base. He was moaning and his feet were twitching with the effort not to push off from the bed, so she used her thighs to restrain them. That also gave Malfoy an idea, focusing on not cumming he moved his knee up and menuvered his toes so that he began to wiggle one inside of her. Soon he had another toe up her anus, rubbing her clit and shallowly thrusting up her butt. "Please!" She jerked and suddenly his whole penis was down her throat and she was swallowing again and again. With a hoarse moan and a harsh but pleasurable pull on his balls, Malfoy was cumming.

"What's it like to be my bitch?" Hermione said, smirking. And suddenly Malfoy was roughly pushing her on her back, massaging one of her breasts and using his other hand to restrain her. As he began to get it up again, he began rubbing his knee against her pelvis bone and in-between her legs—hard. "Mmm that's just how I like it, babe," moaned the still high Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7

As Hermione began gasping from all the stimulation, they both knew it was time. Malfoy thought briefly of returning the oral favor, but when Hermione began to tug his penis towards her wet cunt all thoughts of pleasure focused on him once again. He knew that this was going to be a crazy night when she growled low in her throat and thrust her hips up to her hands which had drawn his member close enough for him to feel her heat. The 'problem' of her virginity was about to be solved by Hermione herself as the inebriated girl shoved him into her. With the pain of quite a few broken bones under her belt (and quite a lot of meds to loosen her up) Hermione winced but didn't feel to bad all around. They both knew she was bleeding, but if she wasn't going to say anything, neither was Malfoy. First the sex wasn't too great (for Hermione), but each time he thrust into her he hit a different angle. After a couple times, Malfoy hit her g-spot. That was about the time Hermione's eyes started rolling into the back of her head. Her inner muscles began to clamp down as he rubbed her clit and hit her g-spot when he thrust in. They were both about to climax, breathing heavily and moaning loudly. With a groan he shoved himself in as deep as he could get, hitting the rumored a-spot, just as she caressed his balls. Each of them saw stars as Hermione's virgin cooch clenched and unclenched tightly around Draco Malfoy's rather large prick. Gasping, Malfoy's last conscious thoughts were to whisper a cleaning spell to get the blood off the bed, remove his spells, and roll off Hermione to collapse on his chair for an exhausted sleep. Hermione just blacked out, sleeping soundly until late that morning.

* * *

"…Yeah no problem, we can just sit here until she's up. And he really brought her in?"

"Oh yes! He found her; brought her in—he even stayed with Hermione the whole night. Poor girl spent half the night re-growing bones and the other half sleeping off all the pain-relieving potions I had to give her."

"Merlin, poor Hermione! Well maybe we should wake him up and kick him out. On a scale of one to ten how nice would you say Malfoy was?"

Blinking, Hermione's eyes opened slowly and painfully. She felt exhausted and even her eyes felt heavy and sore. Looking around quietly, she saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny talking to Madame Pomfrey. She also saw Malfoy in an armchair on the other side of her bed rubbing his eyes. "Hey guys, you didn't have to come! What's wrong with me? What happened?" Hermione questioned hoarsely. Everyone whipped their heads toward the bed and the mediwitch began listing the problems Hermione had come in with.

"We're so glad you're awake now, dear! I'm afraid you fractured your left radius and ulna, humerus, and clavicle. That means that you had to re-grow and repair fragments of bone in your left arm and collar bone. You had a minor concussion and some possible short term amnesia. Oh, and you broke a couple of fingers. It was a long night for you so I'm keeping you here for the rest of the day and possibly over night because you were already dehydrated and exhausted. Young lady, you need to be more careful and take better care of yourself. You can ask Mr. Malfoy about what happened, he brought you in." After her little spiel, Madame Pomfrey left the teenagers to talk amongst themselves. As her friends crowded around her bedside, Hermione saw Malfoy begin to limp stiffly towards the door. Before listening to her friends' ramble she yelled after him to come back because she needed to know what happened the night before. With an inward laugh she thought to herself, _guess those chairs aren't as comfortable as they look! Bet that's rich boy's first time having an uncomfortable and unpampered night's sleep. Aw, wait…that's actually a little bitchy, he did bring me here and spend the night. But what happened to me?_

"Malfoy, what happened yesterday? And why are you still here? How long was I unconscious? Could you explain how my body ended up so BADLY DAMAGED?" Hermione attacked him with an onslaught of questions before Malfoy even realized she was awake. Groaning he sat up and kindly told her friends to give him 'some fucking room to breathe' while he told Hermione what had happened. Grumbling they walked over to another bed with a Gryffindor friend in it. When Malfoy was satisfied, he began testing her so see how much she remembered. All she could recall was a blurred day of classes, dinner, and red water. Then she started interrogating him, trying to find out why she remembered red water. After about five minutes of bickering between the two, Malfoy shushed her and told her about her fall in the bathtub. He decided to leave out the part about him walking in on her and just said that he heard her fall and unlocked the door. He came off looking quite gallant actually. Then he asked if she remembered waking up at all in the hospital wing before that.

"Hmm…I remember being happy and mad last night but everything just seems really fuzzy. Not really I guess. Why? Did I say anything in my sleep? Who did I talk about? Ohhhhh, that's so embarrassing!" Hermione said hysterically as her face started turning red. Her friends finally noticed how panicked she was and came over to help. After fully distracting her, Malfoy took the chance to think over his next move.

**Option 1: Allow Hermione to continue thinking he was her savior by ignoring the whole walking in on her thing and letting her think he happened to hear her fall and decided to save her. Also to ignore the fact that he took advantage of her the night before when he was not thinking correctly and they had sex.**

**Pros—she doesn't and may never remember what happened; he came off looking good; can make fun of her for saying she liked Longbottom in her sleep**

**Con—she could remember and then he would be in some deep shit (who wants their record tarnished by rape accusations?); she doesn't know how GREAT he was**

**Option 2: Wait for Hermione to remember that he walked in on her but never mention it if she doesn't, and tell her that she had initiated/had sex with him.**

**Pros—get see the shock on her face first hand; no confrontation later; perspective is changed so she thinks the sex was her fault; too embarrassed to tell friends and decides to keep it a secret (he can then blackmail her)**

**Cons—her dumb shit boyfriends are right next to him and she could go crying to them for protection (being tired and sore from the night before might not prove helpful in a two-on-one fight or duel); very awkward between them; she calls rape in front of Madame Pomfrey**


End file.
